Generally, a refrigerator is an electronic appliance for keeping and storing foods for a long time by storing them in a storage space inside the refrigerator, closed by a refrigerator door, at low temperature.
The refrigerator is configured to preserve the foods stored in the storage space by supplying cool air, which is generated by the heat exchange with a refrigerant circulating a refrigeration cycle, into the storage space.
Recently, this kind of refrigerator is in a trend of becoming larger and multi-functional in connection with diversification of dietary pattern, and therefore products with various specifications and types are released onto the market.
Further, exterior design as well as function serve as a key factor of buying the refrigerator, and therefore refrigerators having various colors and patterns are developed.
In typical, various colors and patterns may be printed on a front surface of a refrigerator main body and a door. And, the whole or some of the main body or door may be made of tempered glass to give the refrigerator a feeling of luxury.
Meanwhile, according to the conventional refrigerator, there is a problem in that the location of the refrigerator is hardly recognized if intensity of illumination at a site, where the refrigerator is installed, is low.
Particularly, there is a problem in that users can hardly recognize the location of the refrigerator door, which is operated to take in or out the foods, thereby causing inconvenience in use.